


Kyouko it's Almost Your Birthday!

by RomanoYuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Birthday, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoYuma/pseuds/RomanoYuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 17th Naegi Makoto is assigned the task of throwing Kyouko a great birthday party! Hopefully it all goes off without a hitch, no problems involving keeping it a secret from the SHSL Detective, daddy issues, romantic bullshit and daily (Super) high school life, right?! Right!? *spoilerific characters I wouldn't recommend unless you finished Dangan Ronpa (not gonna complete this sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHSL Assignment

September 17th, Class 78's own Super High School Level Good Luck, Makoto Naegi was pulled out of class by the headmaster himself, Jin Kirigiri.

 

"Good morning, may I borrow Makoto for a minute or two?"

 

"Oh! Yes sir, Makoto you heard him, get a move on!" their teacher Mrs. Mono instructed

 

  
An extremely confused Matoko got up and followed Jin out of the room, but not before hearing Leon and Hagakure whisper to each other about what could've happened. Naegi asked himself the same thing. Jin lead the way to his office and asked Naegi to sit down.

 

"Yes sir?"

 

"It's going to be Kyouko's birthday on October 6th, Naegi I'm giving you the assignment to give her the best birthday she's ever had."

 

 

"Sir?!"

 

"If you fail I'll have you expelled ok?" Jin said with a scary smile, Naegi gulped and noded, Jin laughed "I was kidding, sheesh for a teenager you're so serious! It's just, I'm not as close to my daughter as some fathers are so I think you'd plan a better party for her."

 

"Sir. . ."

 

"Be sure you ask all of your classmates to help out as well!"

 

 

  
Back at the classroom all of the students were freaking out. Leon starting it,

 

"Yo teach, why did the Headmaster want Naegi?"

 

"I… I don't like Naegi much, but if he's willing to expel him what about the rest of us?!" Fukawa muttered

 

"You don't think they're expelling him do you?!" Maizono asked turning to Junko and Ikusaba

 

"That would be sad. . ." Ikusaba whispered

 

"Oooo what's this?! My sister actually spoke up! Too bad it was only because of Naegi!" Junko giggled

 

"I swear to god if they dare try to expel Naegi I will personally beat the headmaster half to death!" Mondo said

 

"Don't say that even if you're kidding bro! I don't want you getting expelled either!" Ishimaru yelled at him

 

"What don't you want Mr. Oowada to say Mr. Ishimaru?" Jin asked while Naegi went to take his seat.

 

"Don't worry about it sir," the teacher dismissed Jin's question entirely "Because everyone who spoke out of turn in my class has a detention, except Ishimaru who only spoke up to get pompadour over there quiet." Jin laughed and left the room.

 

'I'll tell everyone else after school, I've never been more thankful to have clean up duty with Hagakure in my life.'

 

  
After class Ishimaru gathered the students serving a detention and made them sit, Naegi swept the room while Ishimaru went on and on about morals and respect and eventually even shut up., Mondo took this as an opportunity to mess with him. Throwing paper balls whenever Ishimaru turned his back or started doing his work. Hagakure, who chose to serve his detention instead of his class clean up duties, was sleeping, Junko was poking at Ikusuba and Fukawa who was busy writing something in her notebook. Leon and Sayaka were flirting in the back of the room 'Which shoots the chance of me dating HER in the face' Naegi thought and he 'accidentally' hit Leon in the head with the broom. After he finished his cleaning duties Naegi went up to the front and slammed his hands into the desk, waking up Hagakure and getting everyone else's attention.

 

"Alrighty guys I need a favor."

 

"Naegi, they're in detention right now, do you think you could wait?" Ishimaru asked, he would be lying if he said Naegi hadn't startled him.

 

"Well uh, no Jin told me to ask you guys to write a paper about things you thought were fun that we could do at a party and uh, I think you all should get started. You too Ishimaru, it's for everyone in here right now."

 

 "That was why he called you out of class? To tell us to write a paper?!" Leon exclaimed "We thought you were in trouble, but no he just wants us to do more homework!?"

 

"Sorta, we'll hold a class meeting tomorrow morning and I'll explain more then."

 

Ishimaru spoke up, "But, Kyouko will be out of school tomorrow, should I tell her the assignment when she comes tomorrow morning for her make up work?"

 

"No! No one says a word to her about this am I clear?"

 

  
Everyone nodded in agreement and started writing down things they thought would be fun to do at a party, except Ikusuba who asked what Naegi thought was fun. Naegi sat next to her to help her come up with some ideas.

 

'Maybe this'll be easier then I thought.' Naegi smiled to himself.

 

After they finished everyone gave their paper to Naegi so he could read over them, once he got home he started skimming through them all he saw that a few kids. . . had weird thoughts 'Make Ikusuba cry!', (Junko's paper) 'Drink and see lots of women!', (Hagakure) 'Whatever Mondo wants to do that is legal!', (Ishimaru) 'Follow my prince and write about doing dirty things with him.', (Fukawa) things like that. Finally he saw some normal suggestions 'Go to an animal shelter and play with all the dogs!', (Mondo) 'Play video games.', (Leon) 'Spend the day with my dad. . .' (Sayaka) those might work, but Kyouko doesn't get along with her dad very much so maybe cut that out. 'Hopefully the rest of his class will have some other, normal, suggestions.' Naegi hoped and went to bed.


	2. SHSL Brainstorm

Kyouko was ready for her next case,  a murder in England which started a chain of similar murders. The local police were confused about wether or not it was a stream of copycats or one really sloppy guy's handiwork, she was confident that she could solve it in a day or three, but her father insisted two weeks. 'Make a fun vacation out of it!' her father insisted, how pitiful. Her father aside Kyouko knew she had to hurry and get her school work from Ishimaru so she could catch the ten O'clock flight.

 

 "Ah! Good morning Ms. Kyouko, you're right on time!"

 

 "Good morning, may I have the work please?"

 

"Ah yes! I'm glad you decided not to fall behind during oyur vacation! Here you go, let's see here. . . we have about seven math worksheets, two English papers, a few assignments for Japanese class and about five worksheets in History, there's also a ext- Urk! Nevermind that, there's nothing else! NOTHING HAHAHAA!!! Oh look at that, brother is here and he forgot his helmet I must lecture him! See you Ms. Kyouko, have a good vacation, please take some photos!"

 

 

He shoved the papers into Kyouko's hands and hurried out the door. Sayaka came in just as Kyouko started to leave.

 

"Kyouko! Glad I caught you before you left! I'm jealous, a nice two week long trip to England, will you try to see the sights?"

 

". . . I will try to solve the case I was assigned."

 

"Oh come on don't pretend it isn't even a little bit exciting to visit another country, imagine all the new foods you could try!"

 

"Oh yes, I'll eat in the morgue."

 

"You're so morbid, well whatever have fun and take photos!"

 

Why did everyone want photos?

* * *

 Naegi wasn't much of morning person, he liked sleeping in, but school starts at 6:40 so his opinion didn't matter. Today he would make sure everyone was aware of the assignment, he thought about how he could hold a class meeting that would result in some normal ideas for a party. He'd probably ask Ishimaru to lead it after he explained what they had to do, simple enough. Snapped out of his thoughts by Junko pushing him.

 

"Yo! Feels like there's gonna be a storm today, wouldn't you agree?"

 

"Good morning Junko, do you think you could be a little more careful?"

 

"Oi don't avoid my question! Doesn't it feel like a storm is a comin'?"

 

"Ikusaba, good morning." Naegi decided it would be best to ignore Junko

 

"Morning sir, are ready for another vigorous day of learning?" Junko mocking Ikusaba's monotone voice

 

Ikusaba stayed quiet, looking down at her feet, Naegi couldn't help but wonder why Iusaba put up with her younger sister treating her like that. Before he could ask he noticed Kyouko leaving the school. Maybe he could try to discreetly ask her what she liked or something. . . He noticed she was walking their way and decided he would talk to her, but as she got closer Naegi almost felt  _intimidated._

 "G. . . good morning Kyouko!"

 

Kyouko just kept walking past "Good morning Naegi, no I don't plan to see the sights, yes I will take photos, have a good day."

 

"What a weirdo, right Naegi?"

 

"Um, sure Junko, listen I'm going to go up ahead of you two!"

 

Naegi went up ahead wondering what he should do, Kyouko is creepier then he first realized, she usually sat quietly in the back. Come to think Ikusaba also sat by herself and was pretty quiet, but since Junko was always talking around her maybe that's why she isn't as creepy. Not to say the headmaster's daughter was creepy, but. . . she was, she so was. It was sad actually, someone pretty as that was creepier then the Super High School Level Assassin. 'Not that it matters, I still have to plan her a perfect birthday, luckily with her gone for two weeks I can brainstorm with the class when we could meet up after school and other time-related things.'

* * *

 

 Lunch was an amazing time of day to any high school student, a nice break from the classes. A good time for planning parties too apparently. Well, that's what Naegi planed to do.

 "Ishimaru, could you help me organize the class so we can plan the party?"

 

"Sure, may I finish my lunch first?" Ishimaru asked, pulling out a piece of toast, "It won't take long I promise!"

 

"Ishimaru. . . Is that really all you have for lunch?"

 

"No, today I actually snuck something extra out of the house today. . . I brought some butter!"

 

Naegi, grimaced, is that really 'extra'? He noticed Mondo and Chihiro both looked a little confused themselves. Either way he waited until Ishimaru finished his toast. Once Ishimaru finished he smiled and got up, "So you need me to get everyone's attention and start a class meeting type of thing? You got it." giving a thumbs up he went to the front of the classroom, Naegi noticed Mondo and Chihiro covered their ears.

 

'Shit. . . Maybe I shoul-'

 

" _ATTENTION_ HOPES PEAK CLASS 78, WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN A CLASS MEETING TO DISCUSS PARTY PLANNING AND IDEAS. PLEASE ACT CIVILIZED AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS! Oh? Miss Fukawa, are you ok?"

 

"N... Not really! Your yelling is making my ears ring!" Fukawa replied, covering her ears, "Be more careful!"

 

"Sorry Miss Fukawa. . ."

 

"Don't apologize to Touko, she's just being whiny." Togami chimed, "Anyway, what were you saying about a party?"

 

"Oh, Togami, it's an extra assignment from the headmaster. We're planning a party for Kyouko." Naegi said, "Thank you Ishimaru, I can take it from here I guess. So people what do you like to do at parties?"

 

"For Sakura's birthday we had tea!" Aoi said

 

"Tea is lovely." Sayaka agreed, "She is a girl after all, so maybe a super cute party!"

 

"Hey! Mondo really likes dogs so maybe he knows a really cute type of dog we could get her?"

 

"Oui! Chihiro! Don't go spouting shit like that! But, yeah maybe a dog plushie, I don't know if a living dog is good for her though. . ."

 

"Laaaaammmmmeeeeee," Leon chimed, "If you want a good party you need a fun game!"

 

Yamada jumped up from his seat "Like video games?! I have plenty of those!"

 

Junko interrupted "Wait, Kyouko? The headmaster's daughter? Why should we plan her a party?! She's so creepy and quiet, she doesn't try to make friends, what's the point?!"

 

"Well, we could become friends with her." Sakura suggested, "She seems like a nice enough girl."

 

Mrs. Mono popped into the class room giggling "Well these are all great ideas class, but lunch time is over!" 

* * *

 'Well, they've given me enough to think about for now. . .'

 

Naegi went directly home after school everyday, unless he was supposed to clean or there was a sport meet of some sort, today should have been no different.

 

'So why am I here?' Naegi wondered, Junko caressing his cheek, whispering to him

 

" _Why do you care oh so much for Kyouko? Why? Why not Ikusaba? She's quiet too you know. So Why?"_

 

The room was so dark, was he strapped to a chair? Ikusaba was there too, in the corner, she was positioning her rifle, she pointed it at him.

 

 _*Click*_  

* * *

 "Agh!"

 

Naegi's shout caused the whole class to jolt and Mrs. Mono could tell that he had been sleeping.

 

"Naegi! I'm disappointed in you, falling asleep in class. Detention." Mrs. Mono clicked her tongue and went back to her lesson.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm going to revise chapter 1 later, but I digress. Also school mode has proven Ishimaru eats only toast for lunch because he's that poor.


	3. Stupid Fame and Stupid Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god the title is so corny I'm sorry. (also thank you all for waiting)

Leon was bored as hell, Sayaka was going to go with Junko and Muruko to find a ‘perfect present’ for Kirigiri or whatever, Yamada was stuck with that Celes chick and Hagakure was out on the town or some shit like that. His only option seemed to be Mondo and his crew.

Once school let out Leon went to look for Mondo only to be greeted by a tiny programmer, Chihiro.

“Oh, hello Leon, what’s up?” Chihiro asked, noticing Leon seemed confused she said “Can I help you with anything?”

“Uh, yeah, have you seen Mondo anywhere? Is he in detention?”

“Hm? Yeah, for now he’s in detention with Ishimaru and Naegi, but after we’re all going to karaoke to celebrate Mondo’s 82 on his last math test.”

“I thought Ishimaru hated karaoke?”

“He does, but he made a promise since he knew it was good motivation for Mondo to work.”

“Oh…”

“Yep.”

Leon shifted uneasily, he wasn’t used to lulls in conversation and he was bored, it seemed like the best option…

“So Chihiro if you’re not busy wanna, like, hang until they get out?”

“Sure! Come on, I’m going to my dorm anyway.”

Leon scratched his head, he didn’t know Chihiro chose to live on campus.

Every student can choose between living on campus or going home, that way if a certain High School Level talent lives across Japan they can still attend class. Leon, Mondo, the twins, Naegi and Ishimaru all lived only a little way (two hours tops) the rest of the students chose to live on campus.

‘Her dorm huh, well I bet it’s super cute or something… Hopefully Sayaka won’t think I’m cheating on her if I go…’ Leon thought following Chihiro to her dorm

* * *

****  


Sayaka walked into the mall with Junko and Muruko, tons of boys started crowding them shouting about how much they loved Sayaka or how good Junko looked. A single warning came from Junko,

“Damn it sucks bein' a super sexy model. Yeah, ok ok I’ll give ya’ll two minutes for pictures, then scat or my pal here will take care of ya.”

 

She pointed at Muruko and then grabbed Sayaka into a hug, Muruko looked at her watch. The two superstars posed and winked and giggled to the crowd until Muruko said,

“Time’s up."

No one listened even after the girls stopped posing, they shouted and laughed for more. Muruko sighed and started lifting up her skirt, showing off her knife, which waiting to be used. The crowd kind of just disappeared after that, except for one little girl who was crying, her sniffles and sobs. The girls walked over, they didn’t see any parents who were looking for their kid.

Sayaka was the first to ask “Hey sweetie? What’s wrong?”

“M… My big brother took me to see Sayaka and then… and then the crowd separated us! WAHHH!”

“What did he look like then?” Junko asked, looking around for any boys looking panicky or worried for their sister.

“He… he’s ugly! With messy brown hair and stupid crooked glasses!”

Junko giggled at her response, Sayaka smiled and comforted the little girl.

* * *

Leon frowned at the dorm, he had expected it to be full of cute stuffed animals and maybe some posters with forests. With a cute, fragile girl like Chihiro he assumed her interests reflected that, not the posters of that new zombie movie, (which scared him, shhh) and wrestlers. The computers were obviously going to be in here, but there were like five, he expected one, two maybe, not five.

Chihiro didn't seem to notice his shock (or maybe she ignored it) and hopped into one of the chairs in front of one of the computers. She swung her legs back and forth and logged on. The computer made a loud ‘beep’ and then played an unfamiliar (yet pretty) melody.

"This is an interesting room ya have here."

"Thanks! I gotta admit the walls were a little bare before. Luckily Mondo went out with me to buy these, I wasn't sure where to buy them since I don't live out here."

"Yeah, he doesn't live that close to here either though."

"Yes, but he's more familiar with this place then me. Do you like computer games?"

* * *

Muruko was the first to spot him, looking for his sister. Without a word to Junko, or even the girl she ran over to the boy and grabbed his arm. "We know where your sister is." Now with Sayaka or Junko or anyone other then Muruko with her monotone voice, that wouldn't of sounded like a threat. However all it did was frighten the boy. He gulped and pushed up his glasses "W... Where is she then?" She dragged him to his sister.

"Koyuri! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"B... Big Brother!"

Sayaka smiled as the two siblings walked away, enjoying listening to the nice sound of their steps as they walked and faded into the regular sound of the crowd.

Junko giggled "Muruko, you seem to have a knack for finding boys with messy brown hair."

"No, I'm just good at finding people in general."

"How clever you are to ignore my tease."

“Oh. . . You mean…” Muruko looked down and started blushing light pink

“Yeah, your oh so obvious crush on Naegi.”

“Hey guys, I don’t mean to interrupt, but we need to look for a present.”

“Damn. Sayaka’s right, let’s go Muruko.”

* * *

“Man! This game is pretty awesome! What’s it called again?”

“Team Fortress 2, you’re a natural Leon.”

“You know it!”

They could’ve continued playing for hours upon hours, but a knock reminded them they had other plans. Leon frowned and went to get the door, Chihiro saved his game for him.

Opening the door put two boys into view, Mondo, who was chipper as hell, and Ishimaru, who was crossing his arms and blushing.

“What’s with the blush man? Someone confess their love to ya?”

“I’ve heard things about karaoke places. . . Dad said they were full of hooligans and cheap prostitutes…”

“Bro, it’s not that bad! But if me and Leon get prostitutes well, don’t worry I’ll pay for ya.”

Leon and Chihiro’s laughed, Ishimaru started lecturing Mondo and Mondo’s response was sticking a finger in his ear and mouthing ‘blah blah’.

Chihiro smirked “Heh, maybe we’ll come up with some ideas for the party on the way!”

“Alright then ladies first.” Leon offered, holding the door open for Chihiro, who turned red and looked at her feet as she walked out.

“Haha, thank you Leon.”

He followed “No sweat!”

Mondo mocked Leon’s actions, holding the door open for Ishimaru

“Age before beauty.”

  
“Beauty? I see a stupid corncob of a pompadour.” Ishimaru retorted as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be about Hagakure and Kyouko's stories, maybe longer then this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I was totally inspired by this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pCS44qrJkY even though it's completely random and sorta irrelevant (I have no clue what they're singing I can't speak Japanese)


End file.
